Dueños de la Nada
by Meryttax
Summary: Después de haber recibido una golpiza, Buffy se asegura de que el vampiro no haya dicho nada y como agradecimiento lo besa. Luego de estos acontecimientos, ¿Tendrán la cazadora y el vampiro la misma relación de enemigos mortales?
1. Chapter 1

Iba con paso apresurado. Caminando entremedio de las lápidas y el verde césped del cementerio, sólo llevaba consigo la lúcida idea de alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí.  
Las cosas en este último lapso de tiempo habían andado un tanto confusas y apresuradas. La imagen de lo que había sucedido hace algunos instantes no dejaba de pasar por su mente una y otra vez y eso la incomodaba aún más.  
¿Por qué tuvo que besar a Spike? ¿Acaso no le bastaba solamente con dedicarle unas palabras de agradecimiento? ¿Por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia a un simple gesto?  
Y justo cuando se hacía esa última pregunta, inmediatamente recordaba hacia quién iba dedicado ese gesto y quedaba parada en medio de la nada. Spike. El demonio desalmado. Un vampiro que declaró estar enamorado de ella a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que la palabra amor significa. Que a pesar de haber sufrido una tremenda paliza por parte de Glory, no delató la verdadera identidad de la llave mística, siendo que no tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Exceptuando a que lo haya hecho por ese amor que siente por Buffy.  
Aún podía sentir el frío de sus labios y la suavidad de aquel beso y hubiese dado cualquier cosa para no seguir recordándolo. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro y se preguntó en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se acercó más de veinte centímetros a Spike.

Ya estaba a un par de cuadras de casa. Comenzaba a caer la tarde y supuso que debía llegar a preparar la cena o de seguro tendría algo en qué mantenerse ocupada.

Al llegar, se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en la sala. Risas provenían desde el fondo y quedó completamente sorprendida con la escena que sus ojos veían: una Willow empolvada en harina y a una Dawn luchando con un sartén lleno de aceite en la cocina.

-¡Hey, Buffy! llegas justo para ayudarme a enrollar estos –dijo la bruja enseñándole unos panqueques con manjar en su interior.  
-¿Y desde cuando que estás tan amiga de la cocina? –le preguntó a su hermana mientras se acercaba al grifo de la cocina.  
-Desde que mi estómago hace ruidos extraños… - dijo siguiendo concentrada en lo suyo.  
-Le pedí la receta a Tara, pero creo que es ella la experta en esto -suspiró Willow.  
-Ya veo…- dijo la cazadora al ver en el tacho de la basura restos de masas quemadas.  
-Mientras comamos algo y no muramos de hambre, no… -y observándola detenidamente- ¿por qué estás vestida como Buffybot?

La pequeña Summers hizo una pausa en su intento infructuoso por cocinar, mientras divertida esperaba una respuesta de su hermana.  
-Yo… uhm…  
-¿Dónde andabas? Giles llegó preguntando por ti a la tienda.  
La joven miró a Willow un tanto nerviosa.  
-Fui a ver si Spike... –ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas- Yo, eh… bueno, necesitaba asegurarme de que no dijo nada sobre Dawn.  
-¿Y cómo te fue con eso? –preguntó Willow volviendo a su trabajo de enrollar.  
-Bien… o eso creo –las jóvenes la miraron preocupadas- Ehm…Spike no dijo nada, podemos estar seguras de eso, créanme –pronunció con un dejo de ironía en su voz.  
-Me lo imaginaba. Spike no nos defraudaría – dijo la pequeña Summers con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Entonces… ¿están listos? –preguntó levantando unos panqueques- Porque tengo mucha hambre y el olor a masa quemada hace que aumente – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema que la incomodaba.

Luego de la cena, la pequeña Summers se fue a su habitación y sólo quedaron en la sala Willow y Buffy viendo tele. Mientras daban los comerciales, Willow hacía comentarios de la película "Las brujas de Salem" que había visto ayer junto a Tara.

-Realmente odié esa película, no es posible que hayan tratado así a unas personas inocentes.  
-Me imagino, eran tus ancestros mágicos o algo así…  
-Claro… ¿cómo te sentirías si a la primera cazadora la torturaran en una hoguera?  
-Tal y como nos sentimos nosotras cuando… -su rostro se nubló- cuando nuestras madres trataron de quemarnos en una hoguera.-dijo bajando la mirada.

La pelirroja enmudeció de repente. El recuerdo de Joyce seguía tan latente como su ausencia y costaba mucho superar su muerte. Imaginaba cómo debía de ser difícil para Buffy y Dawn continuar sin su apoyo. Pero a la misma vez se dio cuenta que en estos momentos debería estar incondicionalmente para su amiga, a pesar de que no tocaran mucho el tema y Buffy llevara consigo el dolor en silencio.  
El ruido de la puerta anunció la llegada de Xander y Anya a la casa Summers haciendo que ambas volvieran de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola chicas! –pronunció el muchacho mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.  
-Hola –Anya expresó mientras mecía su mano saludándolas.  
-No pensé que vendrían –dijo la cazadora mientras se ponía de pie.  
-Bueno, estábamos en el departamento con An y pensamos "hey, vayamos a ver a Buff y así…"  
-Mentiroso –interrumpió Anya mientras lo miraba seria- diles que viniste a averiguar si Spike abrió la boca o no.  
-Cariño, ¿acaso nunca sabrás seguirme la corriente? -preguntó un tanto incómodo.  
-No sí no me avisas cuando lo tengo que hacer –reclamó Anya.  
-Sí –afirmó finalmente Xander- vinimos a saber si debemos huir de Sunnydale o agradecerle a Glory de que haya dejado casi inconciente a nuestro amigo chupa sangre.  
-Creo que tendríamos que hacer lo segundo, pero no es buena idea acercarse más de dos metros a Glory.  
-Sí, tienes razón Will. No podemos confiarnos -dijo Buffy  
-Ya vieron como dejó a Spike, y Buffy hace un tiempo no duró ni 5 minutos luchando contra ella… -añadió la bruja  
-Y si le sumamos que esos sirvientes leprosos que tiene trabajando a su favor nos hicieron más daño del considerado…  
-Estamos totalmente a salvo –expresó Anya con su ironía característica. 

El día siguiente se le hizo a Buffy bastante rápido. Literalmente se le pasó la mañana volando haciendo trámites en la universidad para dejar eventualmente sus estudios y así poder dedicarse al cuidado –y sobretodo la protección- de su hermana pequeña. Luego de eso, fue por Dawn a la escuela y se dirigieron juntas a la caja mágica.  
En la tienda de magia, Anya se encontraba ordenando algunas vitrinas mientras de reojo observaba a un par de clientes que lo único que conseguían era la desesperación de la ex-demonio.

-No deberías presionarlos –soltó de repente Xander mientras ponía su atención en una revista.  
-¿Disculpa? –le preguntó Anya haciéndose la desentendida.  
-Que si sigues observándolos nunca comprarán algo, sólo los pones nerviosos –dijo Willow.  
-Ajá –asintió Anya- ¿y sabes cómo me ponen a mí los clientes que llevan media hora desordenando toda la tienda y que no compran nada? ¡Me colman la paciencia! –en voz baja, temiendo ser escuchada- Sí tan solo soltaran sus dólares y llevaran los productos que necesitan, harían del trabajo una cosa mucho más consumista y efectiva, así ayudaríamos al aumento del capitalismo y por ende el bienestar económico de cada ciudadano.  
-Muy bien Anya, deberíamos intentar ser un poco más amables…no nosotros –dijo apuntándose a sí mismo a Giles y a Willow- sólo tú.  
-De acuerdo. ¡Haré que esa gente compre cosas! –dijo sonriente.

Mientras Anya volteaba para ir donde los clientes, Buffy y Dawn venían entrando a la tienda.  
-¡Hey, Buffster! ¡Hey, Dawnie! –Expresó Xander- ¿qué tal con el papeleo?  
-Bien -sentándose tuve que hablar con algunos profesores para que llenaran unos formularios –dejando su bolso a un lado- pero ya está todo listo.  
-Excelente, bienvenida al mundo real, el de los que no estudiamos.  
-Ahora tendrás más tiempo para cuidar a Dawn, que es lo importante –dijo Giles acercándose a ellos con una taza de té entre sus manos.  
-Sí, esa fue la principal razón por la que dejé las clases…después veré cuando sea conveniente volver a retomarlas – suspirando algo cansada - ¿listo para entrenar? –le preguntó a Giles.  
-Oh, sí por supuesto.  
-Ayudaré a llevarles los implementos, seré el chico… "lleva-implementos". ¡Como siempre! –dijo Xander mientras seguía a la cazadora y su vigilante.  
-¡Hey! Por lo general ese es mi trabajo –le gritó Willow  
-"Por lo general" –repitió Xander asomando la cabeza desde la sala de entrenamiento. 

Había anochecido. Comenzaba a correr una fresca brisa bajo los árboles del cementerio de Sunnydale. A lo lejos se divisaban unas pequeñas lucecillas que jugaban al compás del viento, provenientes de la cripta de Spike.  
El vampiro ya se encontraba un poco mejor de sus heridas, y ambientaba su morada encendiendo algunas velas. Luego de ello se dispuso a sacar un frasco con sangre de su refrigerador para caer pesadamente después sobre su sofá, tensando su cuerpo. Odiaba no poder salir en las noches donde sospechaba que habría mucha acción, pero lo quisiera o no, su costilla necesitaba algo de tiempo para que dejara de fastidiarlo. Supuso que la cazadora estaría haciendo su trabajo como todas las noches, pero hoy no podría observarla mientras permanecía escondido en algún sector cercano a ella. Sin embargo, esta noche era distinta por otro motivo… aún podía sentir sus labios fundidos en aquel beso y su fría piel se erizaba con sólo recordarlo. Se sentía estúpido y a la vez se agradaba por ello, mientras se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Buffy, si es que recordaba lo que sucedió. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dos días después…_

La puerta de la habitación llevaba más de una hora cerrada. Desde el pasillo se podía apreciar por el ventanal el bello día que hacía afuera. Dos siluetas aparecieron por el corredor y una de ellas caminó lentamente hasta acercarse al umbral y golpeando con sutileza llamó al interior.

-¿Su alteza? ¿Necesita algo?  
-Algún cerebro fresco a esta hora de la mañana, podría ser –sugería en voz baja el otro sirviente.  
-No… ¡No necesito nada, idiotas!…sólo denme… -guardó silencio pensativa, mientras se acercaba a la puerta para luego abrirla- …denme alguna información sobre los amigos de Buffy.  
Ambos demonios leprosos se miraron.  
-Bueno, su excelencia… sabemos que su grupo de amistades es pequeño, por lo que…  
-Te-te-nemos pocas opciones –balbuceó el otro lacayo sonriendo con cierto temor.  
-¡Genial! Esa conclusión la podría haber sacado yo misma, tonto –paseándose por la habitación furiosa- Quiero que averigüen, pero esta vez mucho mejor, a quién trata diferente la cazadora, a quién… protege. Y si me traen a otro vampiro impuro, se podrán ir despidiendo de sus asquerosos cerebros ahora mismo.  
-¡Por supuesto su majestad! –dijo uno de ellos arrodillándose  
-Nos halaga al entregarnos esta misión. –confesó el otro siguiendo al primero.  
-Y nos honraría demasiado que arrancara nuestros sesos.- decían arrastrándose sus pies.  
-¡Imbéciles! –les gritó Glory empujándolos- Esta vez tienen que hacer todo perfecto. La estadía en esta dimensión cada vez se me hace más insoportable, así que necesito la llave… cuanto antes. 

Se disponía a salir. Willow llamó hace un par de horas atrás diciéndole que ella y los demás estarían esa noche en el Bronze. Giles se quedaría con Dawn mientras ella volvía, aunque por un momento pensó que su pequeña hermana estaría más segura con Spike, pero Tara hacía dos noches había reforzado la barrera protectora y ahora con el vigilante en casa no tendría mayor cuidado. Además, evitaba cualquier oportunidad de toparse con el rubio.  
Se despidió de su hermana y Giles y tomando su chaqueta cerró la puerta y se dispuso ir en dirección al Bronze. Sin embargo la presencia que había sentido al salir, se hizo apreciar unos cuantos segundos más tarde a sus espaldas, saliendo detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Qué haces oculto ahí? ¿Se te perdió algo? –pronunció irónica, volteándose para observar a Spike con cara de fastidio.  
-No. Sólo salí por un poco de aire fresco… estar en el cementerio, ver las mismas tumbas de siempre cansa, ¿sabes? –respondió casi con el mismo sarcasmo de Buffy.  
-¿Y el aire fresco de la noche te trajo hasta aquí? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
-¡Bloody hell! Sólo me agrada ese árbol que tienes ahí, -señalándolo con la cabeza es todo, cazadora –dijo cansado- Es relajante, fumar bajo él, sobretodo ahora que mi costilla mejoró.  
-Es cierto… luces mucho mejor que hace unos días atrás.  
-No me quejo –dijo subiendo los hombros- sólo que aún queda la marca del labio–dijo mordiéndoselo un poco insinuante.

La cazadora quedó observándolo por un rato, indignada.  
-Mordiéndotelo no conseguirás nada, Spike –le reprendió a la defensiva.  
-Claro que sí –indicó acercándose con una sonrisa irónica- se infectará aún más. Buffy titubeó.  
-Oh. –exclamó la cazadora al ver a lo que el vampiro se refería.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos.

-Yo…  
-¿Vas a…?  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Buffy dándole la palabra, incómoda.  
-¿Irás a cazar? –dijo el rubio.  
-¿Acaso te importa? –respondió hastiada.  
-¿Y qué si lo hiciera? –dijo arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho al verla marcharse.

De pronto, la chica voltea enseñándole una estaca.

-Planeaba ir al Bronze, pero ahora que lo mencionas…  
-A veces es necesario un poco de violencia –dijo acercándose a su lado.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente en silencio, alejándose de a poco de la casa Summers. 

El lugar con un merecido aspecto bohemio, se encontraba repleto de jóvenes. Era difícil de ver a simple vista a Willow y Tara, quienes se encontraban en torno a una pequeña mesa. A los pocos momentos, Xander y Anya se divisaban difícilmente entre la gente mientras traían consigo unas bebidas.

-¡Dios, el bar estaba lleno! Y apenas pude caminar mientras traía los tragos. –dijo Xander sentándose junto a las jóvenes brujas.  
-Afortunadamente ayudé despejándole el camino –dijo Anya abrazando a su novio- somos un gran equipo, cariño.  
-Pensé que estaría Buffy con ustedes, ¿todavía no llega? –preguntó el chico.  
-Nop –negó Willow mientras bebía de su vaso.  
-Y ya debería haber llegado –añadió Tara, mirando su reloj.  
-Por eso mismo me extraña… -expresó Xander pensativo- ¿No habrá ocurrido algo?  
-No lo creo, cualquier cosa nos avisaría ¿no creen?  
Willow asintió.  
-O talvez se dio cuenta de que no es muy adecuado, que en medio de una persecución mortal por parte de una ex-diosa, estemos reunidos pasándola bien –dijo Anya mordiendo la pajita de su vodka.  
-¡No! Precisamente para eso vinimos, para pasarla bien. –impuso la pelirroja- Ya saben, distraernos un poco después de toda esa situación… -hizo un silencio- ¿cierto?

Cada uno de los presentes sólo se dignó a mirarse entre sí. 

Poco a poco la bruma se dejaba caer sobre el pasto húmedo del cementerio. No parecía haber ningún movimiento esa noche, por lo que seguían caminando uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, mirando a su alrededor.  
Sin embargo, por más concentrada que la cazadora luciera, la inquietaba estar en ese lugar con Spike, siendo que los muchachos deberían estar esperándola en el Bronze. No se imaginaba la razón por la cual la presencia del rubio la hizo crear un cambio de planes, volviendo a la rutina de la que se suponía quería escapar esa noche.

Spike por su parte disfrutaba acompañándola, sentirla cerca sólo contemplándola, era como estar sumergido en una conmoción de distintos placeres inigualables. Y siempre lo era, pero esta vez de alguna manera u otra era diferente.

Meneando la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa agachó su mirada.

Su bien agudizado oído le indicó a sus espaldas el movimiento que tres vampiros pretendían hacer para atacarlos. Buffy advertida desde ya por su compañero, sacó de su bolsillo una estaca y sin esperar en su lugar, se dispuso a embestir a sus adversarios.  
A Spike por su parte lo detuvo uno de los demonios, propinándole varios golpes que eran evadidos fácilmente.  
Al notar que la cazadora se deshizo de uno de ellos, el rubio comenzó a atacar a su rival enviándole al suelo producto a un fuerte puñetazo. Se colocó en guardia esperando la respuesta y a pesar de que el vampiro aún aturdido se colocó difícilmente de pie, bastó un sólo golpe cerca del mentón del rubio para que la herida de su labio volviera a sangrar. Enfurecido, mientras se tocaba la zona ensangrentada, sostuvo la estaca en su mano izquierda y fue hacia el vampiro que lo golpeó hace unos instantes. Un puñetazo, una zancadilla y su posterior caída al césped fueron suficientes para que el demonio cayera hecho polvo.

Se dirigía a ayudar a Buffy, pero al ver que la cazadora se divertía adivinando cada movimiento de su contrincante, decidió apoyarse en una lápida cercana para poder ver la pelea.  
Podía ver nítidamente cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al esquivar cada golpe, percibir la excitación que aquel baile mortal propagaba. Sin duda alguna era un placer observar a la cazadora dándole una paliza a algún demonio, contemplar la precisión de cada movimiento perfectamente esquematizado, como el de una coreografía que se solía repetir cada noche bajo el tibio resplandor de la luna llegando desde el cielo oscuro y estrellado.  
Un movimiento mal hecho y el vampiro cae en la húmeda alfombra verde. No tiene otra opción que renunciar a su no-vida y dejarse estacar.

Sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa, se levanta del suelo y se voltea para verlo fumar relajadamente un cigarrillo.

-Muy bien hecho, cazadora –le dijo sin quitar la vista del recorrido que hace el humo por los aires.  
-Fue igual que otras veces –le contestó mirando su estaca.  
-Por supuesto que no –dando una honda bocanada- esta vez no sólo te divertiste… liberaste tensiones también, ¿no? –Hace una pausa mientras Buffy lo mira- ¿hay algo que te molesta, verdad, pet?

Spike se le acerca insinuante con una mueca divertida en el extremo de sus labios. Se para y se queda serio por un segundo observándola.

-Claro que sí. El hecho de no saber hasta cuando tendré que soportar tu presencia cerca de mí, Spike.

El vampiro suspira moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
-Sabes perfectamente que eso depende de ti –Buffy aparta su vista de él- así como sabes que no es sólo repulsión ni odio lo que causa mi presencia cerca de ti.  
Buffy se acercó aún más.  
-¿Y podrías decirme entonces, qué sería? –le preguntó arriesgada

Con una sonrisa casi de satisfacción al lograr fastidiarla, Spike volteó para alejarse del lugar y dejar a una Buffy plantada mirando como el rubio se perdía entre las sombras.

-Imbécil –fue todo lo que la cazadora pronunció, sin apartar la vista de dónde desapareció el vampiro.


End file.
